


Good things Happen After 2 AM

by Yojimbra



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Pyrrha is so Thirsty, Sex, She's Thirstier than a fish in the desert, Smut, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: Unable to sleep due to strong desires, Jauna and Pyrrha go to the gym in an attempt to turn Sexual energy into someting more productive. But then they have sex so that went right out the window. Basically just smut.





	1. Warm Up

Between the Co-ed dorms, bathrooms, locker rooms, and basically co-ed everything Pyrrha had plenty of time to thoroughly inspect her partner. Jaune, while still being clumsy and rather unsure of himself, was cut like a statue. Especially once he started going to the gym with her. His gains were driving her crazy. 

As Nora so eloquently put it, she was thirstier than a fish in Vacuou. 

Hopefully, her desires didn’t break through her awkwardness until after Jaune realized that she was three kinds of crazy about him. There was her love for him that had blossomed from their friendship, there was that friendship of course. And then there was his body, he wasn’t built like a god with bulging muscles, rather he just looked hot with large practical muscles that could cut right through an Ursa, and she wanted him to use those muscles to press her up against the wall and fuck her brains out. 

Like Nora said. Thirsty. 

But how could she not be? The boy she liked was kind, sweet, and had gone from a bit of an adorkable idiot to an adorkable idiot with a body fit for a huntsman. Plus she had managed to sneak a few glances at the bulge in Jaune’s sweatpants and discovered that she might be a bit of a size freak. Probably comes from being near six feet tall herself. 

Basically, Jaune checked every box on her list and made that list longer the more time she spent time with him. Like his hands. They were so big! And hers fit perfectly inside of his despite the fact that she had a serious case of man hands, it made her feel girly. She wanted those hands to be gliding along her stomach and cupping her breasts better than any bra ever could while she rode him like a horse. 

Thirsty. 

She knew the desires were uncouth. That she shouldn’t try to rush into the relationship with Jaune and that it would be best if things were to happen Naturally but damn, did living in a Co-ed dorm with him make things like pure and innocent thoughts really hard. Like really really hard, as hard as she wanted Jaune to fuck her. 

This meant face buried into the bed as she gripped onto the sheets for dear life as Jaune took her from behind going deep and deeper with each thrust that caused her whole body to shake until she came to a wonderful orgasm, but Jaune wouldn’t be finished, his stamina and aura would still be going strong as he continued to pound into her bringing her into her second orgasm within moments. 

These wild fantasies were thanks to blake and that book she lent her last year. The fantasies were there before the book, but the story just made things more vivid and real. It was so easy to replace the characters with her and Jaune. 

Pyrrha let out a noise that was half moan half sigh as she stared up at the ceiling fan, she gripped the sheets of her mattress while biting her lip. It was already one in the morning, she needed to get to sleep soon. But with her mind running wild about Jaune and the fact that she was hornier than she’d ever been in her entire life made that a very difficult task. She couldn’t even relieve herself properly because of several reasons. Ren had good ears, and she couldn’t keep quiet. 

Just rubbing her legs was enough to make her want to moan. Thus the lip biting and bed sheet grabbing. 

A light came on from Jaune’s bed, his scrolls was on, and he was moving. She heard him groan, mumbling about something before he began to get out of bed. He was probably just going to get some water or something. Maybe she should follow him, pin him against the wall until he fucked her silly? 

Wait, why was he digging through her clothes, and putting his shoes on? She followed his scroll light as he used it as a flashlight. Was he putting on his workout gear? Was he going to the gym this late? Or was it early? His dedication was admirable but he should have told her. She loved going to the gym with him, and a partner never hurt. But that did sound like a good idea to relieve some of the stress built in her body. 

That or make her so tired that her exhaustion overtook her horniess. 

“Jaune?” She asked through the darkness, he jumped at the sound of her voice, dropping his scroll to the ground. “Are you going somewhere?” 

“Oh, sorry Pyrrha I didn’t mean to wake you.” His voice was a whisper, he picked up the scroll illuminating his face and the blank tank top that was among one of Pyrrha’s favorites. 

She sat up, smiling at him. “I wasn’t asleep Jaune, but what are you doing?” 

“You can’t sleep either? Well, I’m uh, I’m going to the gym to try and wear myself out- ya’know to actually go to sleep.” He shrugged, his scroll light fading for a second before he flicked it back on again. 

Pyrrha let her feet hit the ground. “That is a fantastic idea Jaune, may I join you?” 

“I umm well,” He sounded reluctant before he sighed, “Sure, why not, you always work me hard.” 

“I want you to work me hard.” She couldn’t contain the thought and it came out of her mouth.

“What?” Crap! He heard!

She must be glowing right now, her face felt hotter than it had moments ago. “I said let's work hard.” 

XXXX

She was wearing that outfit again. 

A red sports bra that he swore was too small for her that exposed a tantalizing appetizer of cleavage while leaving the main course of her stomach on full display. For dessert, her long legs were exposed by shorts that hugged every curve of hips and rear despite appearing to be loose and comfortable. And then there was her long red hair that was tied up into a ponytail. 

Yes, Pyrrha Nikos was a feast for the eyes, and Jaune was far too broke to afford to eat there. Still looking was free so long as she didn’t catch him then it might just cost him just about any chance he had with her and his best friend. 

She was running on the treadmill beside him, long hair bouncing with every step, her chest rising and falling with the long steady breaths she took. Even in motion while she was panting and sweaty she was beyond beautiful, she always had been the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He was a fool for even entertaining the thought that he could end up with her. 

Sure male and female partners often ended up together, but that wasn’t true for all, and it wouldn’t be true for them. 

“Jaune?” Pyrrha asked, her face flushed from the jog. After a few beeps, the machine came to a stop and she gave him a smile that made his heart beat faster than any workout could have. “Why are you staring at me? Don’t tell me you’re spacing out already.” 

This was bad! He tripped on the treadmill losing his balance and almost falling off until he managed to stop the machine. He had come here to escape thoughts of Pyrrha to try and turn some of that pent up sexual energy into something actually useful. So far all its done is made him tired and hornier. It was a miracle that he didn’t have a bulge right now. “I was just thinking about how what we’re doing next. How about the bench?” 

Pyrrha smiled, her face turning slightly redder. “That sounds great Jaune, want to try and beat your personal best? Though if you beat it you’ll be tied with Cardian and I doubt he’ll believe just me as your witness.” 

“Who cares about that jerk? Just knowing that I’m getting better is enough.” Jaune rolled his shoulders and flexed, feeling the tension leave his body ever so slightly. When it came to strength Nora outclassed him, but that didn’t mean he was content with being the weakest member of his team. 

Pyrrha laughed something that reminded him of honey. She swatted him in the chest with the back of her hand, her face still flushed. “Well said Jaune, I’ll be your spotter, you’re up to 250, but I bet I can get 260 out of you.” 

She could get anything out of him she wanted. Not that she wanted anything from him other than for him to be the best version of him he could be. Which was why - or at least part of the reason why - he was trying so hard to improve himself. “Right, let’s do this.” 

At least they had the whole gym to themselves at this hour. 

This was a mistake. Two big mistakes stuffed into a slightly too small bra that hid the most beautiful face in the world. This wasn’t the first time Pyrrha had spotted for him, it wasn’t even the first time she had done so in that outfit, nor was it the first time he had dirty thoughts about it. But something was different this time. It might be the fact that they were alone, it might be the way that Pyrrha kept touching him as they put on the weights. Or the way she was looking at him. 

But it was probably just the lack of sleep that was making things worse. It was all in his head. That was it. 

“Alright Jaune, lets warm you up with 240, I’ll add the weights when you’re ready alright?” Pyrrha smiled at him, her fingers brushing over his as he gripped the bar. The touch sent a shiver down his spine and back up like it was an alarm clock for his dick. 

This was bad. Alright, he could do this just focus on the bar, ignore the gentle curve of Pyrrha’s waist, the faint abs that were visible on her sexy stomach, the bulge of her breasts, and her toned arms, and just her in general. Especially those soft pillow like lips. He’d give anything for those to be his first kiss. 

But that was unlikely. 

With a breath Jaune pushed against the bar, his tired muscles groaning in protest, he let out a breath through tight lips that sounded like an elephant impersonation. He had the bar, it was balanced, his grip was good, now just remember to breathe. 

“That’s it Jaune,” Pyrrha’s voice was soft, her hands following the bar by matching his pace up and down like they were in tune with one another. “You can do it this is nothing, you passed this goal a while ago. Keep going.” 

Her encouragement wasn’t helping. Well, it was, but it wasn’t helping to keep him under control. Focus on the weights. The up and down. The repetitive motion he could do this. He could do it faster. With each breath, he raised and lowered the bar until after ten reps Pyrrha guided it back into its rest. 

“Great job, take a rest while I put on the extra weights.” He heard her, but his tongue was busy not working, his eyes followed her round butt with every wiggle as she practically danced around him. Those hips of hers seemed to sway like a wind chime on a cool summers day, her hair chasing after it like a dog would its tail. Holy crap she was hot. 

“Alright, you’re at your 250 again, You can do more Jaune, I want you to break through this okay? Smash it out of the park.” 

Her wish was his command. “Right! I can do this!” 

He held the bar tight letting it fall down, focusing on the metal and not the beautiful woman that was leaning down smiling at him. There was something about the look in hers, something he’d never quite seen in her before, especially with the way she was biting her lips. With a growl he powered through the reps, slamming them out of the park faster and faster than he thought possible all the while his arms growled at him. 

Now was not the time to slack, there was a pretty girl that he needed to prove himself to. Pyrrha never thought that he was weak, and he wasn’t going to give her a reason now or ever! With a roar, he pushed the bar back into its cradle and wrung his hands. “Alright! Next set! I can do this!” 

“Yes you can,” Pyrrha laughed, placing on the extra weights. “I believe in you Jaune, never forget that.” 

Her face was close and her smile was so bright, her emerald eyes were sparkling and even drenched in sweat she was the most beautiful person in the world. Especially when she was drenched in sweat. “With encouragement like that there’s no way I can’t do this.”

He pushed the bar up and his arms locked up. They wouldn’t move, if he did it would fall. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. He could do this. Pyrrha said so. 

“Come on Jaune,” She said softly like a pillow promising him sleep. “Go for it, I have you.” 

He relaxed and began to guide the bar down, his pace was steady, eyes closed and all he felt was the weight in his hands and the presence of Pyrrha. Maybe if he did this then she’d reward him. With a nice soft kiss and some soft hand holding. 

The bar touched his chest. Down was the easy part. He opened his eyes inhaling deeply and staring up at Pyrrha’s face. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so bad! 

“Come on Jaune,” She cooed, “You can do this. You just have to rise up.” 

With a roar he began to push the bar up, his left arm shaking under the weight, his right always was the slightest bit stronger. Keep it steady, deep even breaths. 

“Go Jaune!” He pushed harder.

“You can do it!” Again, he growled fighting against the shaking and pressing his feet down into the ground to give him that extra support. 

“That’s it! Just a bit more! You can do it! Keep going!” 

With one final roar, he pushed the bar up Pyrrha guiding it into the cradle. “I did it.” 

He looked up to see Pyrrha’s face, but instead of a smile, all he saw was how red her face was as she stared directly at his crotch. It was then that he became aware of how hard he was. Somehow his little soldier was pressing against his underwear and workout shorts to stand tall and proud. And he didn’t even notice it until now. “Wait Pyrrha it’s not what you-”

“Jaune,” Her voice was soft but spoke in harmony with that look in her eyes. It wasn’t disgust, pity or embarrassment this was different, it was a look he had always wanted Pyrrha to look at him with. She pressed her hands down onto his chest, her thumbs under the cloth of his tank top. It felt so good against his sore muscles. And every single thought about sleep vanished from his mind. 

“Do you find me attractive?” Pyrrha asked, her voice lacked the confidence and untouchable regalness it normally had. This was Pyrrha stripped of those layers, it was a rare form even for him. 

Words died in his mouth as he stared at her wide-eyed feeling his dick pulse with every heartbeat. It was starting to hurt just how hard he was. 

The bars and weights moved on their own, floating because of her semblance into neat stacks away from them. Then Pyrrha was on top of him, her hot breath lingering like a freshly baked pie and oh so tempting to bite into. She held him against the bench, straddling him along the waist. “Answer me Jaune.” 

Then it all came out like the dam had finally broken. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world, I’m lucky that you even know my name, let alone that you’re my partner, I’m so happy to have met you, you make me want to be a better person and-”

She was kissing him. Her face closed the distance in a heartbeat, as her hands grabbed onto his head and held him still her lips made it feel like his eyes were trying to roll into the back of his head. Every single twist and turn felt like the first time he beat a Grimm. His heart was pounding in his chest and his brain was trying its best to try and find some reason why Pyrrha was kissing him. 

Only one thing came to mind. She wanted to. 

His hands found her waist, something that earned a gasp and a shudder from her even as she pushed deeper into the kiss, begging and pleading for more and he intended to give her exactly what she wanted. He let her take the lead following her every step. 

When at long last she pulled away he saw Pyrrha how he had never seen her before. Her face was flushed, tongue practically falling out of her mouth. Then she regained some of her composure still smiling at him. 

“Pyrrha?” he asked, what was he supposed to make of this? Did this mean that she liked him? It certainly felt like it was! They kissed! That’s what couples did. 

She didn’t respond, reaching up to her top to pull it off, and tossing it to the side while she undid her hair. With the curls of her hair falling over her shoulder and covering one of her absolutely perfect breasts that were capped with pink almost ghost-like nipples that demanded to be sucked she had gone from the most beautiful girl in the world to the sexiest too. 

His dick twitched again. 

“Jaune,” Her voice dripped with desire. She grabbed onto his hand and guided it up to cup one of her breasts. Soft, really soft. And also really sweaty. But mostly soft. His first boob! “I think you deserve a reward.” 

Any words that he thought about saying died under a moan when Pyrrha began to rub his erection with her ass.


	2. Climax

The thought that led her to this moment was a simple one fueled more by desire, emotions, and instinct rather than anything that could be considered logical or intelligent, and yet there had never been a more pure thought in her entire life, it was her most selfish thought, inspired by the growing bulge in Jaune’s shorts that just kept on growing.

Fuck it. 

She ran her hands along his muscles feeling him twitch and writhe at her touch and his moans only added fuel to her fires that were growing hungrier by the second. All of this touching, and moaning was but an appetizer for the main course. She kissed Jaune again, biting at his lips to big her more of that sweet drug that was him. His was an addiction that she desperately craved. 

“Pyrrha,” He grunted, his voice hoarse and deep like a lion’s growl protecting its favored mate. The touch of his large hands, one on her hip, the other grabbing a handful of her right breast, was intoxicating. She wanted him to never let go. To hold onto her always. Now and forever. 

And this was the first step towards that future where she stood by Jaune as so many things besides partner. He wanted it too. He wanted her too. His erection behind her that radiated more heat than either of their workouts had. And she was feeling empty and lonely without him. It was a need she could no longer ignore. 

He whimpered when she pulled away, did he think it was over? She smiled at him, bringing up his other hand to her breasts, they hadn’t even begun. With a bit of finesse, she worked one of her legs free from her shorts and underwear, fully exposing herself to Jaune. A rational part of her mind tried to remind her that they were in a public gym. But that only made things better. 

His dick was big, bigger than she had thought, it was thick with veins that kept pulsing at her touch. Just stroking it made Jaune moan and say her name again, something she’d never get tired of. She needed it, she had never needed anything more than she needed him right now. 

Nora was right; she was thirsty, and she was going to drink Jaune dry for making her weight so long. 

“Jaune,” She purred, letting his name drip off her lips like it was honey. Her entrance was nearly drooling onto his grotesque dick, mere inches separated her from something she had desired for a year. “I’m going to put it in now okay?” 

It wasn’t really a question. She could see it in his eyes, feel it in his touch, hear it in his voice, and she could practically smell the desire rolling off of him, a thick almost sour smell. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. They were made for each other, two giant idiots denying themselves out of fear or nobility. Still, she waited for Jaune to nod. 

A gasp escaped her when she felt the tip of his penis kiss her lower lips. Then she slid downwards, pausing after just an inch to moan. Pain and pleasure came flooding into her in equal amounts swirling around to create a wonderful new sensation that had every inch of her from her head to her toes tingling. So much, just from insertion, and it wasn’t even all the way in yet. 

“Sorry,” she heard Jaune mumble. 

She snapped a glare his way accompanied by a feral smile that fought through the wince as she lowered herself down another inch or so. There was still so much more to go, by the end of this she was going to go insane. She wanted to tell him that the only thing he had to be sorry for was not fucking her sooner. Instead, all that came out was. “It feels good.” 

He nodded, biting his lip. “You’re tight.” 

And he was huge, but she still could fit more. She had to. Jaune was her partner, she needed to be able to take all of him. She slid down, taking as much in one go as she did the previous two times and continued downward, his massive cock feeling even large as it sliced its way through her like a sword. But instead of pain, she felt nothing but ecstasy. She cried down, moving downward once again until there was nothing more to give or take. A perfect fit. 

For a moment she sat there staring at herself in the ceiling height mirror looking at the feral creature she had become. Her eyesight blurred slightly and each eye blinked to its own rhythm as he brain tried to process the millions of nerve cells now screaming a single word. ‘Cock!’ 

It felt great, wonderful, amazing, like eating ice cream on a hot day with her whole body with no fear of an ice cream headache. Was this what sex felt like? Why wasn’t everybody doing this all the time? Her hips began to move of their own, stirring up a storm of pleasure within her. More. She needed more. 

She moved faster, grinding against Jaune’s pelvis, his penis touching everything inside of and still finding new and exciting areas that spurred her on all the more. His hands fell to her hips, and he began to buck his. The first one made her gasp and caused her brain to space out for a moment. 

“Jaune!” Her legs twitched like they were cramping, her hands flew up to her hair pushing it upwards before letting it fall like crimson rain as she screamed his name. Her entire core was shaking and it felt like her mind had just jumped off of a mountain leaving her body behind. She leaned forward grabbing onto his face, her hair acting like a curtain that cut off the light, and kissed him, long hard and deeply. With each gasp of air, she said his name and thanked him. 

She had brought herself to an orgasm before, but this was a magnitude better. Before it had felt like she was just scratching an itch, this felt like she was actually achieving something. And they weren’t even done. Already she could feel another one coming, another building up inside of her adding onto what the last one had given her. A taller mountain, a bigger fall, more time spent in that blissful state. 

All the while Jaune’s hips didn’t stop ramming her. But it wasn’t enough. She slammed down onto him, again and again, regaining control as her hips worked his pole like she had been born to do so. He twitched and gasped with each motion. 

A moment of clarity and she looked up to see them still lying on the workout bench in the mirror, and an idea came into her head. One that her vagina was all for. “Jaune,” She whispered as she slowed down her rhythm. “I want you to hold me up against a wall and fuck my brains out.” 

He looked up at her wide-eyed, a bit of drool pouring out from his mouth and sweat staining his forehead. He nodded. 

Somehow she missed the moments between him standing up with her and slamming against the wall, but that didn’t matter. Her bare back was pinned against the cold mirror wall while her chest was pressed against Jaune’s warm chest. She kissed him, holding onto his face for as long as she could as he continued to pump his cock in and out of her. 

It was so different from riding Jaune, but it felt just as good, if not better. 

“Jaune!” She cried snaking her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around him. Another one was coming. Bigger. Stronger. Now that she knew what to look for it was hard not to see it’s approach. Like a storm on the horizon of her mind. It promised her a great many things. And it delivered. 

When the first wave of the storm came she screamed, biting down onto the area between Jaune’s neck and shoulder, she sucked deeply, leaving her mark. She didn’t know why she did that. It just felt right. 

“Pyrrha?” She felt him grow larger inside of her. Was that possible? He was already so large. He was twitching, but still going her, pushing her higher and higher up that mountain even as she began that wonderful fall. “I think I’m going to, guh.” 

“Do it Jaune.” She kissed his earlobe, nibbling it softly as she began to melt into him. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stand after this, let alone walk. “I want you inside of me.” 

Or at least that’s what she wanted to say. When in reality all that came out was a “Do it!” followed by more grunts and moans as she felt parts of her minds go on vacation. She didn’t want Jaune to exit her, not for a moment, not until she reached that peak again. She needed it. She needed him. 

She felt him stop deep inside of her and she felt his dick began to pump hot semen into her. Then she found that moment she had been waiting for and she fell screaming Jaune’s name over and over again as her entire body felt like it was on fire in the middle of a blizzard. 

Sex was great. 

XXXX

His arms were burning, his legs wouldn’t stop twitching, and he couldn’t remember a time he was ever this tired. But he had never felt so strong, so proud, so accomplished, so good. 

Then he looked at Pyrrha as she tried to stand bracing an arm against the mirror, her legs shaking and a smile was plastered onto her face like Nora had drawn it there. Her hair was down and her face was still flushed, with her naked body revealed to him. She had never looked more beautiful. 

Still, they were lucky no one caught them. 

“Are you,” Pyrrha stumbled towards him, resting her head against his chest as he tried not to fall over under her extra weight. A wave of energy hit him again and he felt his dying erection attempt to revive itself. “Are you tired now Jaune?”

“I uh, kind of?” What the hell was he supposed to say to this, what the hell even just happened? He went from dying of embarrassment to have sex with Pyrrha so fast his head was still trying to get over the fact that he had seen and touched her boobs, let alone that he actually had sex with her and made her scream his name. If he kept thinking about this his brain was probably going to explode, which might be a good thing because that would mean more blood for his dick, because clearly, those two things didn’t work at the same time. 

He came in Pyrrha! That’s where babies came from! They had to do something about that. He wasn’t too young to be a father to say nothing of Pyrrha. “Pyrrha! We need to go to the hospital! Or something what are we supposed to do? What if you become pregnant and what-” 

“Jaune,” She laughed. “Its fine, I’m on birth control. But we really need to take a shower and get back to our room. We must smell awful right now.” 

She had a point. A very good point. Nora could smell a pancake cooking from two hundred fifty-seven meters, there was no way that she wouldn’t be able to smell the scent of sex and sweat that were following after them like a stray puppy. “But what if you get pregnant? Are you sure it's fine.” 

She grabbed his arm and started to march towards the bathrooms. “I said it was fine Jaune. I’m not going to get pregnant.”

He heard her words but couldn’t quite process much beyond the way her breasts bounced as she walked, they were large enough that he could see them from behind when she moved just the right way, and then her hips and wonderful ass swayed with an extra bit of flair as she marched towards the bathrooms. 

Before he knew what had happened Pyrrha had shoved into the shower, hot water blasted them with the touch of a button. She didn’t relent, kissing him deeply and stroke his dick back to life. If anything it was harder than ever. Apparently, this wasn’t a one-time thing. 

“You’re not so tired we can’t do it one more time right, Jaune?” He loved the way she said his name. He loved touching her, it was intoxicating. She kissed him again along his cheek and again and again, each one moving closer to his lips like the sun burning its way across the desert. 

“You’re not going to take your own shower?” His brain was still trying to get over just about everything else that was happening. Fortunately, his penis was more than willing to take control of his body and he was already grabbing her hips and kissing her back. “You’d get clean faster.” 

Yep, his brain just wasn’t working. 

“But I can’t get fucked on my own.” Hearing that word come from Pyrrha was something else, he had said that word, he heard his mother and father say that word, even Ruby had said that word. But the way Pyrrha said it, it was beyond dirty, it was a good thing they were already in the shower. 

“What if someone sees us?” 

That was a question he should have asked about thirty minutes ago. 

“Everyone else is asleep Jaune, we’ll be fine. Now please.” She pressed her body up against his. Her large firm breasts pressed into his chest, as the water continued to pour down on top of them. She kissed him on the neck again. “I don’t want this to end just yet, please, one more time.” 

Who was he to deny her? “But what does this-” 

“Jaune, we can talk about that tomorrow. For now, just fuck me!” Her voice was firm, and her wet hair slapped against him when she spun in the shower slamming her hands against the wall and presenting herself to him. 

His dick was painfully hard now, and there was only one source that could relieve it. He sunk it into Pyrrha, slowly, steady, with purpose, like he was practicing his swordsmanship. Pyrrha, moaned, tongue hanging out her mouth as he breasts swung like pendulums. 

“Harder Jaune! Harder!” She smiled, shaking her hips at him. He grabbed onto them and thrust again. Harder than before, enough to make her wonderful butt ripple. 

XXXX

“So do you think they did it?” 

“Nora.” 

“What? They’re both naked! Well mostly naked! And look what I found in the gym! It's Pyrrha’s! And look at Jaune’s neck! That’s a hickey!”

“Nora.” 

“This is huge Ren! Huge! We have to tell everybody! Oh! Wait! Let's go to the Kitchen, you can make them a cake and I’ll write ‘Grats on the sex’ on it! It’ll be perfect!” 

“Nora.”

“What?”

“It’s none of our business, let them sleep.” 

“Aww, you’re no fun.” 

The door slammed shut. 

Her legs hurt, especially her vagina, but that just brought a smile on to Pyrrha’s face. It was a pleasant reminder of what had finally happened last night. That the fact that she was wearing nothing but Jaune’s tank top and that she was currently being the little spoon to him. How long had she dreamed of this? Of the simple pleasure of waking up next to Jaune as he held her tightly. 

“Jaune?” She asked snuggling deeper into him. She felt him take in a sharp breath and squeeze around her waist again. “Are you awake now?”

“Uhh, Pyrrha?” He tried to pull away but she stopped him grabbing his arms. “Wait? Was last night not a dream? Did we really?” 

She smiled at his pause, she wanted to spend the whole day just like this. “Have sex three times?”

“We did? I umm, I thank you?” 

She laughed, finding the energy to turn in his arms so that she might look at those caring blue eyes of his. “I should be thanking you Jaune, it was wonderful.” 

He swallowed unable to look her in the eyes for more than a few moments. He’d get over it soon, now that she had him, there was no way that she was ever going to let him go. “Pyrrha?” 

“Yes, Jaune?” 

“So, umm what did it mean?” His pitch was different with each word. “I mean we had sex, it was good sex, but I umm I just umm, want to know where I we, that is I”

“Jaune,” She laughed pulling herself up the few inches so that she could silence him with a kiss. One that he was eager to return. It was different from the heated kisses that were burned into her memory from last night, this kiss was calmer, softer, more relaxing. It was a very simple kiss that said but one thing. “I love you.” 

“Oh,” Jaune blinked when they pulled away, finally gathering the courage to look her in the eyes. She felt herself blush and smile when their eyes met. “Oh. Oh! Does that mean that we’re a couple now?” 

She pressed her face into his chest once again, it would be so easy to fall asleep again. “I’d like that very much yes.” 

“Does that mean we can uh do more stuff like we did last night?” 

She nodded into his chest. “Just not right now, I’m still sore, and besides I’m still sleepy.” 

“Umm,” 

“Jaune, let’s skip classes today, we can go back to sleep just like this and then we can talk about our relationship later, but right now, I’m still really tired.” She gave him another soft kiss before retreating down to his chest once again. He was so warm, and despite his muscles very smooth and soft. “Besides I don’t think I can walk right now.”

“Oh, umm okay. Oh! Wait. Pyrrha?” 

She sighed and hummed into his chest. 

“I love you too.” 

After a quick nap, they did it at least two more times.


End file.
